


The rainbow in this afterglow

by rolling_with_the_punches



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolling_with_the_punches/pseuds/rolling_with_the_punches
Summary: A throwback to Pride 2019.
Relationships: Axel Auriant/Maxence Danet-Fauvel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The rainbow in this afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am back, with a little something I wrote a while back about Pride 2019. There's some mentions about them hooking up and having some sort of fight afterwards that I don't really get into, but pretend that I do and know that in my head what I was going for is the lines getting blurred during shooting season 3 and them having kind of a freakout about it afterwards.

It’s been 48 days, since they last saw each other. 48 days since his first big convention. It’s been 48 days, and Maxence is nervous. Last time they saw each other, the air around them was charged, marked by everything that happened between them. Both good and bad. Lately, mostly bad, what with Axel not returning his phone calls and hardly ever responding to his text messages or Instagram comments. On the one hand, it was almost like they put up a show for the world that day: Axel and Maxence, best buds who are always there for each other. On the other hand, he knows that it wasn’t totally fake. He knows that there will always be a special connection between them, even on their worst days. 

A little over 3 weeks ago, Axel had reached out to him, finally, wanting to bury the hatchet between them and move on. The relief that flooded his body when he read that text message with trembling hands is hard to describe. If he had to try, he would say it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. They have started to text more, again, and it didn’t take long for them to get back into their natural flow. Yet, he can’t help it. He’s still nervous. 

A quick glance at his phone tells him Axel is 5 minutes late. Typical, really. He lights up another cigarette as he leans against a brick wall, closing his eyes to enjoy the rays of sunshine on his face. It’s barely noon and he’s already starting to sweat. Today is going to be a long day.

"You’re not falling asleep on me already, are you? That doesn’t bode well."

He can’t help but grin at the teasing tone in that all-too familiar voice. The sun hits his eyes as he looks down to find Axel standing in front of him, hands behind his back. 

"I wouldn’t dream of it." He cocks his head to the side as he studies Axel. He looks good, he decides, but that’s nothing new. His hair is looking extra soft in the sunlight, and black suits Axel well. He looks good, but he also looks nervous. Good. It’s a mean thought, but he’s secretly glad that he isn’t the only one dealing with nerves, here. Somehow, it gives him a boost of confidence. Because this is Pride, this is something he is good at, something he enjoys going to every single year. It’s his territory. Axel has been to Pride as well, with friends, he knows, but never like this. Never this big. In a way, it almost feels like this gives him the upper hand. In all honesty, he really needed that feeling after all those months of near-silence caused by Axel. Months in which he felt powerless. 

When they heard they were asked to be parrains this year, he’s the one who told Axel that it doesn’t matter what people might think. It doesn’t matter that they might assume they are straight and that’s it’s not their place to be parrains. They don’t owe those people anything and they don’t need to explain themselves. He’s glad that Axel agreed to do it.

"Ready?" 

Maxence just nods, stomping out his cigarette as he follows Axel through the crowd.

-

Marching during Gay Pride has always been an amazing experience. He loves the way the crowd feels like they are one, how everybody is happy and joyful and full of love. He adores the way the music makes the people move. And most of all, he is awed by all the colors that swirl around him when he dances. Marching is amazing, every year, but this year, it’s extra special. He never thought it would mean so much to him, to be here with Axel, but it does. It’s everything. 

They dance together like they haven’t danced in months, and it lights up a flame in him that he thought had died down completely. How foolish of him to ever think it could.

Axel is a smart man. Axel drinks water and only water, saying that it is too hot for booze right now. But that is not Maxence. Maxence drinks beer whenever he gets the chance, and smokes some weed while they dance. Before he knows it, he’s a little more than tipsy and definitely high. Who cares, though, it’s Pride, and it is summer, and they should indulge themselves. 

And indulge himself he does. He gets caught up in everything, all the love and happiness around him, in Axel being so beautiful and brave. And so, he lets himself touch him more than he thought he would. More than he probably should.

His hand grazes Axel’s hair, his arm slings across his shoulder, and it’s good. It’s good between them. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the weed, but every once in a while, it feels like Axel leans into his touch a little more than necessary. 

Between dancing and marching, they naturally have to give various interviews and talk on stage. It’s something he’s never been particularly good at, but he always loves watching Axel talk. There’s this way about him whenever he talks about Skam France and about the importance of the issues the show tackles that’s just wonderful to watch. He gets so passionate about it. 

He watches Axel as he tells the various interviewers that people don’t know what could have changed and that it’s none of their business. That people don’t know if him or Maxence ever have or ever will love a man. That if that were to ever happen, he might not shout it from the rooftops right away because it’s delicate, but that he would always be proud. That love is love and that everybody has the right to live their life and change and evolve all of their life. He tells them that he wished people would realize there are no mistakes in life, only experiences. He watches Axel, and he admires him so much.

Maxence asks him about it, afterwards, as they join the dancing crowd again, some time to kill before 

their last interview. 

"That was beautiful, what you said back there. You always have a way with words."

Axel ducks his head down as he blushes, seeming shy all of the sudden. 

"Thanks. I mean, I meant it, so it came out without thinking."

They look at each other for a moment, coming to stand still while people continue to move around them. 

"All of it?"

The real question is clear to both of them – did you feel something for me, then? Are you proud of what we had? – and Axel regards him with a look he can’t quite place before he answers with certainty: "All of it."

And it shouldn’t elicit the reaction inside of him that it does; butterflies flying around in his body, threatening to spill out, but it’s Axel, and they are talking about this like they have never talked about this before. This thing between them has always been unspoken, always been a quiet understanding that lead to misunderstandings that lead to a messy ending. But now, a new feeling grows and takes residence in his ribcage. As they start to march again and dance together closely, virtually no space between them, he recognizes what that feeling is. Hope. 

He looks at Axel then, looks at the way his whole face is lighting up as he dances with abandon, singing along with every other line, and he is just so happy. In this moment, he is perfectly happy. He brushes some of Axel’s hair away as he leans in close enough to feel the shell of his ear against his lips, "Just so you know, I’m proud of you, too. And I have no regrets."

Axel bites his lip as he stares at him, cheeks reddening from more than just the summer heat. It makes him feel a bit self-conscious, like he might have stepped over a line. 

But then:

"Good. I’m glad."

They share a smile that makes him forget where they are for a second, before Axel breaks the spell by jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"I’m going to get some more water; I can use a bit of a cooling down before we have to go back inside. Do you want anything?"

Maxence laughs a little as he nods his head, "Thanks, water sounds good, actually."

"On it."

Maxence watches as Axel turns on his heels and makes his way to the nearest water stand. It’s not his fault that his eyes zoom in on the way Axel’s ass looks in those tight jeans, and it’s certainly not his fault that he’s been half-hard ever since they started to dance. 

He tries to shake himself out of it, because it would be very bad if he got too excited right now. Especially because they only have about 10 more minutes before the last interview starts. 

The music starts to pick up, and that is just what he needs right now. He loses himself in the crowd, dancing with his eyes closed, a smile plastered permanently on his face. It’s only when the song changes that he realizes Axel hasn’t come back yet. He grabs his phone and sees he has one missed call and 3 texts, all from Axel. 

\- They won’t let me take the drinks out there. Can you meet me here?

\- Never mind, no time. I’ll just chug it. Come to the studio instead, the interview is starting. 

\- Max, where are you? 

Shit. He knows Axel is nervous about this interview. It’s the biggest one of the day, and he knows he would want Maxence to be there. He texts back immediately.

\- Sorry, I’m on my way, I’ll be there in 3 minutes.

He walks as he watches text bubbles appear on screen.

\- Okay good, I will just ask them to play some music. See you soon. 

-

In the end, the interview goes more than fine. It’s a lot of the usual questions. At one point, Axel tells the interviewer that when they met, they went for a drink. Maxence can’t help but think back on that night when everything changed between them so quickly. 

"5," he shoots back, and Axels laughs at that. "Maybe even 6." Another memory flashes through his head, of them having two more drinks in his apartment, before clothes were ripped off and thrown on the floor. His dick gets hard again just thinking about it. "Or 8." 

He feels Axel’s eyes on him as he swallows back a smile himself. He doesn’t have to look at him to know that he is probably glaring a little bit, but it was worth it. Teasing Axel is one of his favorite things to do, and he has missed it. He has missed everything about Axel, if he is completely honest with himself. 

As they say goodbye to the radio DJ’s and walk back outside once the interview is over, he realizes that this long day is coming to a close. It went by faster than he could have imagined. He isn’t ready to let go of this, to say goodbye. He isn’t ready to go back to real life. This Axel-filled bubble is just what he needs right now. He racks his brain, thinking of a way to begin a conversation. 

"This was a good day,’ he starts, ‘and I know just the way to end it."

Axel groans, stretching out his arms. Maxence swallows heavily as he watches the muscles flex beneath his silky skin.

"I’m kind of beat, this was intense, you know? I think I’ve done enough partying for today."

He mulls over his options in his head: either he can agree with Axel and call it a night, or he can take the plunge at the risk of getting rejected. The choice is easy, really. 

"We don’t have to go party."

The intent is not lost on Axel, but they’ve always been good at this. This back and forth, this little waiting game of who will cave first. Axel doesn’t bite right away, but Maxence can tell he is curious. Curious about where the night might take them. 

"What would we be doing, then?" he asks, a little cheekily, nerves still clear underneath his fake bravado. 

Maxence lets out a small sigh and smiles, stepping closer until their feet are almost touching, "Can I ask you something?"

Axel nods, not breaking eye contact.

"How did you feel today? How did you feel, being so open, honest, brave, loving, knowing that nobody here would judge anything?"

Axel looks taken aback for a moment before he blinks and looks away, clearly thinking about how to respond. He waits patiently, not wanting to rush an answer out of him. He thinks he could wait a lifetime for this boy. 

When he looks back at him, there’s something in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Determination, maybe. Peace, definitely. 

"I felt free. I felt amazing. Feel amazing, still. Better than I have had for a long time."

He doesn’t need to say what they both know: better since they called things off and fell out. 

Maxence has heard enough, enough to make his hopes rise up even higher as he bends down and whispers in his ear, ‘Don’t you want to feel like that a little longer?’

He bounces back on the heels of his feet, watching Axel’s reaction carefully. Axel looks up at him from underneath those long eyelashes, clearly trying to keep a grin from spreading on his face and failing miserably. 

He shakes his head, almost as if in defeat, but Maxence just slings his arm around his shoulder and drags him out of the crowd and into the streets, leading the way back to his apartment. 

-

It’s strange, in a way, how much has changed between them since the last time Axel was here. 

Stranger still how much has stayed the same, he thinks, as he watches Axel toe off his shoes and make himself at home on his bed.

He takes off his cap and runs a hand through his hair, and he can see Axel’s eyes follow the movement. 

"Do you want anything?" Maxence walks to his fridge, not waiting for a response before taking out two ice cold beers. 

"I do, yeah."

Axel’s voice is laced with want, and it surprises him, desire instantly flooding his body at the sound of it.

When he turns around, he almost drops the beers before he quickly sets them down on the kitchen counter. Axel has thrown his shirt on the floor in front of him and is slowly unbuttoning his jeans as he looks Maxence in the eyes. A challenge is glistening in his stare as he pulls down his zipper, but he makes no moves to get rid of his jeans. Axel leans back on his arms, raising his eyebrows, spurring Maxence into action. 

He’s standing in front of him within two long strides, shaking off his already-unbuttoned shirt in the process. It feels like Axel’s eyes are caressing him as his gaze travels down his body, and it lights his skin on fire. Axel stands up, hands immediately roaming his chest appreciatively. Maxence can’t help but lean into the touch, one hand grasping Axel’s hair to steady himself while the other one grips his hip. 

"I’ve been wanting to do this all day," Axel whispers coarsely as he pinches one of Maxence’s nipples, causing him to moan. 

"Fuck."

He pulls on Axel’s hair, angles him just so, and kisses him. It’s hot, desperate and dirty, tongues seeking each other out from the get go, eliciting sounds out of both of them that are nearly primal. 

Maxence hooks his finger in Axel’s beltloop and drags him in even closer, close enough for their dicks to brush against each other as he moves against him. A groan gets swallowed up in their heated kiss, and he loves how much he is affecting Axel already. He tugs on Axel’s beltloop and breaks off the kiss, "Off." As Axel is shrugging off his jeans, Maxence joins in and takes off his own pants. 

There is little that can beat the sight of Axel in his tight boxers, hard-on clearly visible through the thin fabric. It’s mouthwatering. 

"Get on the bed."

He barely recognizes his own voice, but his want is overwhelming. 

Axel quickly scrambles onto the bed and Maxence follows, crowding between his legs before he’s even lying down. 

He grabs Axel’s legs and pushes them open further before he starts to bite, lick and kiss his way up his left thigh. A slew of incoherent sounds leaves Axel’s mouth as he grabs Maxence’s hair for purchase, fisting the sheets beneath him in his other hand. 

When Maxence’s lips reach his boxers, he leans back a little to palm the outline of Axel’s dick, loving the way it twitches beneath his touch. He pushes up his hips, seeking more friction, but Maxence lets go of him. His fingers travel up to hook beneath the waistband of Axel’s boxers, swiftly pulling them down and off. Axel’s dick slaps against his belly, rock-hard and pooling at the tip. Instead of settling between his legs again, he blankets Axel’s body with his own. He dips his head down to kiss his neck, enjoying the taste of his sun-kissed skin. A wave of pleasure goes through his whole body every time Axel surges his hips up to meet his own, causing their achingly hard dicks to grind against each other at a frantic pace. His boxers are the only barrier between them, he realizes, as Axel slips his hands inside of it to grab his ass, pushing him down even harder. 

The delicious drag of their dicks isn’t enough. Although he is sure he could come just from this, that’s not what he has in mind. Maxence lifts up his hips, silently asking Axel to push down his boxers, and he does, making it easy for him to discard them. 

Axel slings his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss that is pure sin: hot, wet and open-mouthed. Axel nips at his bottom lip when Maxence pushes himself up to grab a condom and the lube, tossing the former to the side. 

He sits back down on his knees, legs folded beneath him as he pours some lube on his fingers. He lets his eyes roam Axel’s body for a moment, and it takes his breath away. Axel is panting, face flushed and chest heaving. He never looks more beautiful than when Maxence is taking him apart.

He hooks his arms beneath Axel’s legs and drags him towards himself, placing a pillow underneath his tilted hips. As if on cue, Axel opens up his legs even wider, giving him a magnificent view of his hole. 

"Fuck, you look amazing, Axel. You should see yourself like this."

His neglected dick twitches at the sight in front of him, and he gives it a few quick strokes to release some tension. Axel is looking at his movements with his mouth hanging open, the hunger clear in his eyes. It’s such a turn-on to see him worked up like this, over him.

"Like what you see?" he grins, watching Axel’s face as he blinks and looks up at him, his expression changing rapidly.

"Would like it even more if you’d stop being a fucking tease and put it inside me already."

Maxence groans, his last bit of restraint falling away at that. He grabs Axel’s ass and pinches his cheeks, pulling them apart to give himself better access while he teases the rim with his index finger. Axel bucks up at the contact, chasing his fingers before he even gets started, and he places his hand firmly on his stomach to keep him still. 

The first finger always takes a while for Axel to get used to, and it’s hard not to start moving immediately when he feels the deliciously familiar warmth of his walls. It’s been so long, he nearly forgot how good this is. When Axel starts to squirm beneath him, he moves, slowly working his finger in and out at first, increasing the pace as Axel starts to swear.

"Oh God, fuck, yes, yes, more, please Max-"

After he pours some more lube onto his fingers, he adds a second one, setting up a ruthless rhythm as he fucks them in and out of his ass. 

"I was watching you today. Watched you talk. I knew you were talking about me, you know. About us. And you know what?"

Axel doesn’t respond, his eyes are screwed shut, too lost in pleasure to say anything. Maxence stops moving his fingers and Axel whines, "Axel, do you know what I thought?"

Axel pants, hard, visibly affected by the stern voice and desperate to feel his fingers move again.

"What, what?"

He picks up the pace, slower this time, adding a third finger and taking his time to spread them out inside of him, making Axel writhe with pleasure. 

"I thought: I’m the one who fucked him, I’m the one who took him apart, who knows what he looks like when he comes with a dick in his ass. How much he loves giving head."

Axel mewls, moving back against his fingers, "Yes, fuck, only you. Shit, Max, I need you. Now."

Maxence grabs a condom and hastily rolls it onto himself before coating it with lube. 

"It drives me absolutely insane, knowing that I’m the only one who knows you like that. Like this." He punctuates his words by grabbing Axel by his thighs, spreading him open once he wraps his legs around Maxence’s waist. He slowly drags his thumb over Axel’s hole, feeling it contrast against his touch. 

Axel gasps out loud as he lines himself up, his free hand splayed across Axel’s hip. The head of his dick catches on his rim before he starts to move little by little until he bottoms out. The heat feels overwhelmingly good around his dick, and he needs to catch his breath just as much as Axel does, if he doesn’t want to come on the spot. 

Once he has got himself together enough to move, he slowly pulls out before he fucks back into him again and again, quickly building up a brutal pace. Axel’s mouth forms a silent O as Maxence circles his dick with his fist and jerks him off in time with his thrusts. He grabs one of Axel’s legs and pushes it back against his chest, allowing his dick to sink into him even deeper than before. He knows he has hit the right spot when Axel lets out a loud moan, "Ahhh fuck, Max, yes." It only takes a few more thrusts before Axel is coming, coating his stomach in white. 

He picks up the pace, then, chasing his own release, but stops when Axel calls out his name.

"Max, Max, wait. Don’t come yet. I want to taste you."

Maxence moans as he reluctantly pulls out, and Axel reaches for him, urging him to sit on his chest.

"Don’t fucking say stuff like that if you don’t want me to come yet."

He quickly gets rid of the condom and looks back at Axel, who is watching him with lidded eyes. He opens up his mouth ever so slightly, and Maxence leans down until the tip of his dick is resting on his tongue. Seeing those sinful lips around his dick makes him go absolutely insane, he needs to come 

right now or else he’ll burst. He strokes his dick hard and fast, quickly building up to his release. When he feels Axel’s tongue add pressure to the underside of his dick, he comes violently, shaking as Axel swallows him down. 

He collapses on the bed, and Axel turns on his side to face him. 

"I’m glad you convinced me not to go home."

Maxence turns his head to look at him, and they share a quiet smile. He reaches out and brushes some of Axel’s hair out of his face.

"Me, too. Is there anyway I could convince you not to go home again?"

Axel snorts, smiling widely, "You didn’t think that I would leave after that, did you? Hell no, I am staying over. I’m way too tired to go home. Besides, you’re buying me breakfast tomorrow."

Maxence throws his head back as he laughs, "I don’t know about that…"

Axel shoves him in mock offence, "On second thought, maybe I should go."

He shakes his head, laughing still, "No, no. I just meant we better make it a lunch date instead."

When he realizes what he has said, it’s too late to take it back or to cover it up. Before he can clarify what he meant, Axel smiles at him. 

"A lunch date, huh? I like the sound of that."

In the end, they don’t quite make it to their lunch date. But it’s okay, he’d rather spend the day in bed together, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, I'm open to ideas (though I have a list of stuff I want to write as well so idk how long it would take or if I will be able to get to all of them). Thanks for reading!


End file.
